Une personne chère à mon coeur
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Nagisa Aoi, jeune fille adorable aux cheveux et aux yeux rouge. Elle est quatrième année dans un lycée réservé aux filles regroupant 3 maisons. Ce jour là, il se passa un évènement des plus insolites...


**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'ai découvert cet animé il y a à peine deux semaines et ça m'a convaincu de l'aimer. J'ai déjà fait deux fanfics, je poste le début de la première qui m'est venue il y a une semaine en me promenant dans une forêt.**

Nagisa Aoi était une jeune fille de 14 ans, aux cheveux et aux grands yeux rouge d'adolescente. Elle se promenait dans la forêt qui était sur la propriété d'Astraea, un lycée réservé aux filles, situé sur une colline. Ce lycée était divisé en trois parties, Spica avec ses étudiantes portant un uniforme blanc, Le Rim, dont l'uniforme était rouge à carreaux et enfin Miatre avec ses vêtements noirs, comme ceux que portaient la jeune fille. Elle bailla en s'étirant, c'était un aprés-midi ensoleillé, cette journée allait bien se passer.

-Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider?

Nagisa sursauta, prise au dépourvu. Elle se tourna vers la personne pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait mais elle lâcha un cri de surprise et se mit à rougir. La personne qui lui avait parlé n'était autre qu'un garçon, ici, à Astraea! Pourtant, même les profs et le personnel étaient des femmes. Aucun homme n'était permis ici et elle avait d'ailleurs plus vu de garçon depuis un bon moment.

-Je me suis égaré, pourriez-vous me guider vers la résidence de Miatre, mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Heu... heu... bredouilla Nagisa toute gênée.

-Et moi qui croyait pouvoir trouver le chemin seul, dit-il en se massant la nuque et en se rapprochant.

La jeune fille restait sur la défensive mais se relaxa en voyant l'air serein et tranquille de son interlocuteur et reprit courage.

-Justement, je m'y rendais, vous pouvez m'accompagner.

-Merci, mademoiselle, vous êtes gentille.

Nagisa pencha la tête pour le remercier de ce compliment et se remit à marcher en direction de son dortoir. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards de coin à l'inconnu. Il n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts éclatants. Il était plus grand que la jeune fille mais pas autant que Shizuma. Shizuma était une étudiante de sixième année à Miatre, d'une grande beauté qui ne laissait aucune des étudiantes indifférente, elle avait le titre d'Etoile, élue représentant les trois maisons.

-Je m'appelle Shingo et toi?

-Nagisa Aoi! répondit-elle d'un coup. Vous venez d'où, Shingo-senpai?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, Nagisa-chan. Je viens de Tokyo. En quelle année es-tu?

-Quatrième.

-Ah, tu dis avoir 14 ans, moi j'en ai 15.

-Oh.

-J'étais dans une école où on était pas obligés de porter des uniformes, heureusement.

-Pourquoi?

Shingo s'approcha prés de l'oreille de Nagisa et lui chuchota :

-Je ne sais pas faire les noeuds de cravate.

Nagisa gloussa quelque peu les yeux fermés avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Shingo.

-Tu es mignonne avec cet uniforme.

Nagisa rougit de nouveau, bredouillant un timide merci.

Soudain, Shingo prit la jeune fille par le poignet, plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche, qui étouffa son cri de surprise et l'entraîna dérrière un arbre. Le garçon leva un doigt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un groupe d'étudiantes de Le Rim passaient sur le chemin. Quand elles furent éloignées, Shingo ôta sa main des lèvres de Nagisa, surprise et choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Désolé, Nagisa-chan, dit-il avec un sourire navré, la directrice m'a interdit de me faire voir des étudiantes.

-... et moi? J'en suis une, non?

-Mais toi, c'est différend. On y va?

-Heu... oui!

Et ils reprirent leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le problème se montra une fois arrivés à la résidence de Miatre. Malgré le soleil radieux, de nombreuses élèves parcouraient les couloirs ou papotaient au salon, confortablement assises. Ce fut un vrai miracle qu'ils purent atteindre le bureau de la directrice sans se faire voir.

-Bon, tu m'attends ici? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Nagisa hocha la tête tandis que Shingo frappait à la porte et entrait quand on lui demanda. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune fille appuya sa tête contre cette dernière pour écouter en douce. Malheureusement, elle ne put entendre grand chose et s'écarta à toute vitesse de la porte, le garçon l'ouvrant. Il sourit à Nagisa.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu écoutes aux portes.

Nagisa se massa la nuque, un sourire navré aux lèvres.

-Au fait, je dois aller voir Miyuki Rokujo, tu la connais? Tu sais où est sa chambre?

Miyuki Rokujo? Nagisa ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle était en sixième année à Miatre, la meilleure amie de Shizuma et la présidente du conseil des élèves de sa maison. Elle prenait ce rôle trés à coeur et favorisait souvent l'importance de Miatre par rapport à Spica. Se souvenant qu'on lui avait posé une question, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Oui, je peux t'y emmener... j'espère qu'elle est là.

Nagisa guida donc Shingo jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle frappa timidement à la porte.

-Oui?

Soulagée, la rouquine ouvrit la porte. Elle vit la jeune femme assise à son bureau.

-Nagisa? Que veux-tu?

La jeune fille fit un pas de côté et Shingo entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, dit-il tout souriant.

Miyuki resta froide et distante en voyant ce jeune garçon entrer chez elle.

-Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, je suis trés heureux de te revoir, Miyuki-oneesama.

Nagisa sursauta, avait-elle bien compris? Shingo était le frère de...

**Voilà le début, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous trouvez que je respecte la personalité des personages originaux.**


End file.
